Red Light
by Dawntome
Summary: Une réécriture de la saison 3, comme j'aurais souhaité qu'elle se déroule. Et si Félicity n'avait pas pardonné Oliver pour avoir joué avec ses sentiments afin d'atteindre Slade. Et si Jonh n'avait pas ouvert les yeux à Oliver sur ses réels sentiments concernant la jeune femme. Et si Sara était toujours vivante, comment l'histoire se serait-elle poursuivie?
1. Séquelles

**Lumière rouge**

 ** _Une réécriture de la saison 3, car c'est à partir de cette saison que pour moi le show a commencé à déconner. Meme si le Olicity était magnifique le reste de la story montrait déjà certains cafouillages. Et je ne parle pas des saisons d'après qui sont catastrophiques surtout la 5 ! Quelle misère !_**

 ** _Cette story reprend donc 1 mois après l'arrestation de Slade, Oliver et Félicity n'ont pas eu la « conversation-réconciliation » sur Lian yu._**

 ** _Sara n'est pas morte, elle est partie avec la ligue durant un temps. Théa n'est pas parti avec Merlyn (je trouvais ça débile, surtout pour revenir 3 épisodes après), elle est donc toujours en contact avec lui, il l'entraine à Starling. Elle a quitté Roy cependant._**

 ** _Et je précise cette story est 100% Olicity !_**

 **Chapitre 1 : Séquelles.**

Elle sentait sa vie la quitter en même temps que son sang coulait le long de sa plaie béante. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se finiraient ainsi. Mais si par deux fois elle devait trépasser, elle referait les même choix. C'est le destin qui la conduite ici, à ce moment précis. Et c'est aussi le destin qui l'a mis sur son chemin. C'est LUI qui a bousculé sa routine, ses convictions et ses croyances. C'est LUI qui a donné un sens à sa vie.

Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, toute souffrance l'avait quitté. Elle se noyait dans son regard, dans ce bleu océan agité et tourmenté, elle entendait qu'il lui chuchoter que tout irait bien, qu'il était avec elle. Oui il était avec elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle entendait également ses amis derrière qui lui disait de tenir le coup. Elle était entourée des gens qu'elle aime. Qui pourrait se vanter d'une mort aussi paisible. Elle contempla une dernière fois son visage, caressa sa pommette saillante qu'elle aimait tant, elle tenta de lui dire combien elle aimait mais elle ne sut pas si sa voix était audible. Sentant ses dernière forces la quittait, se laissai partir paisiblement.

-« Reste avec moi ! »la supplia t-il.

« Felicity ! », hurla Oliver, mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus lointaine pour elle.

 **10 mois plus tôt.**

-« Felicity ! » hurla la voix d'Oliver dans son oreillette. «On va louper la transaction, désactive moi ce foutu système de sécurité qu'on puisse rentrer dans le bâtiment !». La jeune informaticienne tapota plus frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

« C'est fait, ils sont au 13 eme étage »

Et si tu arrêtais un peu de me hurlais dessus, j'aurais pu faire plus rapidement ! Eu-t-elle envie de rajouter, mais se ravisa. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, surtout ces derniers temps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son mauvais caractère. Son ton s'était également durcit envers elle ces dernières semaines, peut être sentait il qu'elle n'était plus impliquée comme avant.

Certes elle aimait toujours aider à sauver des innocents, cela lui donnait un objectif. Mais travaillait au contact d'Oliver lui était de plus en plus difficile. Elle ne supportait plus son air supérieur, ses médisances, ses manigances et surtout ses mensonges. Il cachait tellement de cadavres dans ses placards qu'un magasin d'ameublement entier ne suffirait pas à tout stocker !

Comme lui avait dit Jonh :

-« Oliver a toujours été comme ça depuis son retour de l'île, pourquoi est ce que maintenant ça te dérange tant ? »

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était comme un frère pour elle et la connaissait par cœur. Il savait que cela avait un lien avec la stratégie mise en place par Oliver pour doubler Slade.

Elle avait tenté de ne rien montré depuis ces dernières semaines mais elle avait le cœur brisé. Ce n'tait pas tant le fait qu'Oliver ne partage pas les même sentiments qu'elle qui la brisait, après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'une Sœur Lance ou d'une sublime psychopathe dopé au mirakuru ou se baladant avec une arbalète, pensa t-elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était fait une raison en voyant défiler les conquêtes du Justicier. Non, ce qui la blessait le plus c'était le fait qu'il se soit servit des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et de l'avoir mise en danger gratuitement sans lui demandé son avis. Il avait envoyé comme un porc à l'abattoir, sans aucun état d'âme. Elle avait bien assimilé qu'il ne partageait aucun sentiment romantique à son égard, mais elle pensait du moins que sa vie comptait un minimum pour lui. C'était un fait : il l'avait brisée et humilier.

Continuer à travailler au contact de cet homme qu'elle aimait et haïssait en même temps, devenait vraiment difficile. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait trop peur dans un premier temps de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes, puis quand la rage a pris le dessus elle avait peur de plus pouvoir stopper un flot d'insanités à l'archer et de prendre ses affaires et quitter l'équipe. Elle ne voulait pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête, elle préférait donc ne pas parler pour le moment.

Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, lorsque la team rentra de sa mission.

-« Et encore une affaire réglée ! » s'enthousiasma faussement Roy. Personne n'était dupe, depuis sa rupture avec Théa , il s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire de façade, mais on voyait bien que la belle brune hantait toujours ses pensées. Il était resté asszez vague sur les raisons de leur rupture. Lui et Félicity s'était rapproché depuis un certains temps, les déboires avec la famille Queen avaient renforcés leur amitié.

-« Rien de tel qu'un Belly Burger pour finir un beauté », surenchérit Jonh, qui déposa sur le bureau de l'IT girl, un sac remplit de burgers.

-« Tu restes manger avec nous Fel , hein ?! » demanda Roy.

Félicity hésita, après tout elle avait rien avalé de la journée et son frigo était vide et elle était presque sure que son estomac avait gargouillait pour répondre à sa place. Elle s'appretait à accepter quand elle vit le sourire moqueur d'Oliver.

-« Non désolée les gars, c'est gentil mais je dine avec un ami ce soir » énonça t'elle rapidement.

-« Avec une amie ou un ami ? » la taquina Roy. Elle vit le regard interrogateur d'Oliver se posait sur elle. S'en était trop, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

-« Vous devenez un peu trop curieux Mr Harper » minauda elle, tout en quittant le bunker.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Elle ne supportait plus Oliver, l'affrontait chaque jour devenait un supplice. Elle interprétait chacune de ses réactions comme de la moquerie ou de l'indifférence à son égard. Elle ne savait plus si c'était son esprit qui interprétait mal ou si c'était réellement le cas. Après tout, elle était la sotte qu'il avait mené en bateau pour arriver à ses fins. Elle commençait à perdre toute estime d'elle-même et la situation n'allait pas s'arranger si elle continuait à passer ses journées avec lui. « Ca doit prendre fin ! » pensa t-elle déterminée avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

 ** _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre._**


	2. Décisions

**Merci pour tous vos messages. C'est très encourageant pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 2 : Décisions**

« Elle est plutôt jolie, ta précieuse Félicity ! »Énonça une voix rauque et terrifiante, tandis qu'il faisait courir la lame de son sabre sur le corps de sa victime avant de finir sa course sur sa nuque. Le contact glacé de la lame contre sa peau ne fit que la terrifier davantage. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bientôt fini, ma jolie. Je veux qu'il voit ton dernier souffle de vie te quitter, après ça il me suppliera de l'achever.» susurra Slade à son oreille.

Félicity fut tiré de son cauchemar par le bruit de sa sonnette d'entrée. Elle enfila rapidement son peignoir en satin pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle se rendit compte que ces mains tremblaient encore.

« Satané rêve » pensa t-elle. Elle faisait quasiment le même depuis un mois. Des fois il finissait de façon atroce, elle essayait de stopper Slade à l'aide de l'antidote mais ce dernier la transperçait de son sabre avant qu'elle est pu faire le moindre geste. Une autre fois, Oliver disait à Slade de la tuer et repartait tranquillement avec sa précieuse Laurel. « On n'est pas loin de la réalité » ironisa t-elle.

En ouvrant sa porte elle découvrit un Roy bien matinale et tout sourire qui lui brandissait deux cafés.

-« Bien noir avec un soupçon de lait et un nuage de crème » lui dit il fièrement.

-« Tu me prends par les sentiments Harper, rentre ! »

Roy s'installa sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine et admira à nouveau l'appartement. Il adorait cet endroit, c'était coloré, lumineux et chaleureux, à l'image de Félicity. C'était mieux que l'appartement pouilleux dans lequel il vivait. « Tout est mieux que ton appart mon pote » ironisa t-il. Félicity l'observait discrètement en souriant. Roy passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle et il était temps qu'ils abordent le sujet sérieusement.

-« Tu sais j'ai une chambre en plus qui me sert de bureau, enfin pas vraiment de bureau mais de débarras, si tu voyais la montagne de chose que j'accumule dans cette pièce, c'est à se demander si je ne suis pas atteinte du syndrome de Diogène » commença t'elle à babiller. Voyant le sourire en coin de Roy stoppa son monologue

« Bref, je n'en fait rien ! », le voyant peu convaincue elle ajouta « J'aurais vraiment besoin de compagnie en ce moment. T'accepterais d'emménager ici, s'il te plait » dit t'elle en lui faisant un regard suppliant.

Roy réfléchit un instant puis capitula « OK, c'est bon, mais arrête de faire cette tête de cocker » rigola t'il. « Laisse moi un double de tes clefs, j'emmènerais mes affaires petit à petit cette semaine ». Sourit t il, heureux de quitter les Glades.

-« Super ! » s'enthousiasma Félicity, elle entama ensuite une petite danse de la victoire qui mit fin aux dernières résistances de Roy qui se mit à éclater de rire.

Après plusieurs minutes de rires intenses, Roy retrouva son sérieux et décida d'attaquer le sujet difficile pour lequel il était passé ce matin.

-Fél, il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir, je savais que ton excuse pour ne pas rester manger était fausse. Avec Dig on s'inquiète, on te voit de plus en plus t'éloigner et te replier sur toi-même. On voit bien que ça ne va pas. » Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand il interrompit. « Et ne me dis pas que c'est juste une mauvaise passe, le temps que tu digères ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que ça fait 1 mois que tu me sors la même excuse ! Je suis ton ami, dis moi vraiment ce qu'il se passe. »

Félicity resta silencieuse un moment puis céda, après tout Roy était devenu l'équivalent de son meilleur ami ces derniers temps donc elle lui faisait confiance.

-« Je vais démissionner de QC » ennonça t'elle.

-« Quand ça ? » demanda t'il.

-« Aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus continuer à travailler jour et nuit à ses cotés, c'est devenu trop difficile, dès que je le vois ça me renvoit toute mes incertitudes en pleine figure. Je me sens stupide face à lui et continuer à jouer les petites sottes de secrétaire pour lui, n'aide en rien ! » cracha t-elle. « Tu peux comprendre ça mieux que personne, après tout, tu as démissionné du Verdant après ta séparation avec Théa car c'était trop douloureux pour toi. »

Roy grimaça à l'évocation de son prénom. Félicita le remarqua, décidemment il était toujours éperdument amoureux de la jolie Queen et ne s'en remettait pas, même si il le cachait mieux que Félicity.

-« Désolée » dit elle sincèrement.

-« C'est pas grave, c'est juste que le sujet est toujours sensible pour moi… » avoua t-il.

-« Qu'est que tu attends pour la reconquérir alors ?! D'après ce que j'ai compris elle te reproche de lui avoir mentit, fait en sorte de lui dire la vérité alors, peut importe ce qu'elle te demande. En plus je vos bien les regards qu'elle te lance quand nous allons au Verdant, elle t'aime toujours Roy, même un aveugle pourrait le voir, voyons ! »

Roy sourit à la dernière phrase de Félicity « C'est plus compliqué que ça, il ya d'autres personnes impliquées, je ne peux pas révéler des secrets qui ne m'appartiennent pas » confessa t-il enfin.

-« A toi de voir ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux » répondit-elle, « Et puis tu devrais parler à ses personnes avec qui tu partage ce secret, voir ce qu'il en pense. »

-« C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire » lui dit-il.

-« Alors dans ce cas, pour moi il n'y aucun soucis, et connaissant Dig je peux dire d'avance que pour lui non plus, reste à en discuter avec Oliver, ça c'est autre chose ! »

Roy grimaça à cette idée, il risquait de finir avec une flèche verte plantée dans sa jambe. Félicity avait deviné ses pensées :

-« Préviens moi quand tu compte le faire, je planquerais sont carquois » rigola Félicity.

-« En parlant d'Oliver, tu t'es bien débrouillais pour changer de sujet, ma p'tite Fél!»dit Roy. « Donc tu comptes démissionner aujourd'hui de QC . Et concernant le la Team Arrow qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

-« HAHA ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Je savais que j'étais pas la seul à l'appeler comme ça ! » Voyant le visage sérieux de Roy elle reprit : « Je me laisse encore le temps d'y réfléchir. D'un coté j'ai pas envie de vous laisser tomber Jonh et toi et je sais que sans moi vous serez perdus »s'amusa t'elle. « Mais …», reprit elle plus sérieusement cette fois : «Je ne me sens plus capable, cette histoire m'a fait perdre toute estime pour moi-même et travaillait au contact de celui qui à créer cette situation, ne m'aide pas à aller de l'avant. »

-« Je comprends. Et peu importe ta décision, Jonh et moi te soutiendront » dit il en lui serrant la main. « Et c'est vrai qu'on serez perdus sans toi au bout de 2 semaines ! »

-« Tu es bien optimiste » ironisa t-elle « En trois jours oui ! Bon je dois y aller j'ai une démission à poser et je suis en retard » dit elle tout en filant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. « Je t'ai laissé le double des clefs sur le comptoir, bienvenue chez toi » cria t-elle de sa chambre.

 **Prochain chapitre avec du Olicity vous l'aurez compris.**


	3. Affrontement

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Du 100% Olicity comme promis.**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Affrontement**

Félicity entra d'un pas décidé dans le bureau d'Oliver. Ce dernier releva la tête en reconnaissant le bruit des claquements de talons aiguilles de sa secrétaire. Son regard se heurta à une Félicity resplendissante. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleue ciel, qui moulait merveilleusement ses formes, et qui lui arrivée au dessus des genoux. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, ce qui était assez rare. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était toujours surprenant de voir qu'après tout ce temps, il était toujours aussi subjugué et attiré par la beauté de cette femme.

Il se concentra ensuite sur le visage et plus particulièrement sur ses yeux. Son regard était froid, on pouvait y lire également une profonde déception. C''est ce qui était le plus dure à encaisser pour Oliver. Il aurait pu décevoir le monde entier, tant que Félicity le regardait avec admiration cela lui convenait. Elle avait toujours su voir le meilleur en lui, le « héro » que personne n'aurait été en capacité de voir à l'époque. Elle avait eu foi en lui, mais ça c'était avant, avant qu'il foire complètement. Cela faisait donc 1 mois qu'elle lui servait le même regard. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus le même investissement au sein de l'équipe. Et il savait également que c'était entièrement de sa faute si leurs rapports avaient changés, Diggle lui avait déjà assez répété comme ça.

Il aurait voulu en discuter avec elle dans un premier temps mais en voyant a quel point il avait heurté les sentiments de la jeune femme, il se défila. Il s'était idiotement persuadé qu'en ignorant la situation, celle-ci se réglerai toute seule. Après tout Félicity était toujours celle qui arrondissait les angles dans l'équipe, il se disait qu'elle passerait l'éponge comme elle avait su le faire avec ses précédentes erreurs. Car il savait qu'il n'en était pas à sa première connerie. Sa stratégie un peu lâche, certes, ne porta pas ses fruits, malheureusement pour lui. En réalité il avait sous estimé les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il pensait que cela s'arrêtait à une simple attirance physique (comme la plupart des femmes à son contact). Il n'imaginait pas que ce qu'elle ressentait était plus profond, plus fort. Après tout elle le connaissait mieux que personne, lui et ses nombreuses parts d'ombre. Comment une fille aussi lumineuse pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour une personne aussi sombre et torturé que lui. Il savait que sa noirceur aurait finit par engloutir la lumière qui émanée d'elle. Et il ne voulait pas ça pour la jeune femme. Elle était sa lumière, et ça ne devait pas changer. Il avait donc décidé dans un second temps de se montrer plus distant et froid envers elle, pour qu'elle finisse par se rendre compte qu'elle méritait mieux et que ses sentiments finissent par s'effacer. Il espérait ainsi naïvement, que leurs rapports redeviendraient amicaux comme avant et que l'ambiguïté sentimentale du coté de la jeune femme disparaisse. Et à force il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge forcé.

La jeune femme avait remarqué son regard sur elle et avait une nouvelle fois interprété de façon négative son absence de parole. « Un bonjour ça l'étoufferai ?! » ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

-« Oliver, il faut qu'on parle. » énonça t-elle avec détermination.

-« Bonjour a toi Félicity ! répondit il ironiquement. « Pourquoi je sens que cette conversation ne va pas être agréable » pensa t-il.

-«Oui , enfin bon c'est quand même pas toi qui va me donner des leçon de courtoisie. » dit elle froidement en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à son bureau. Elle devait vraiment prendre sur elle, car le voir la faisait bouillonnait de rage, comme à chaque fois, toutes les émotions qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler remontées à la surface. Elle détestait cet homme, non mieux, elle le méprisait. Du moins elle essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Comment avait elle pu lui vouer un tel culte. Elle avait été idiote. Personne ne pouvait plus atteindre le cœur d'Oliver Queen et surtout pas une naïve petite informaticienne à lunette. Cette pensée fit apparaître un sourire triste au coin de ses lèvres qu'Oliver remarqua.

-« Si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour t'annoncer en personne ma démission. J'ai déjà remis ma lettre de démission aux ressources humaines. Je viens uniquement te l'énoncer de vive voix par « courtoisie » justement. » Annonça t'-elle fièrement, du moins en apprencer.

Oliver resta stoïque durant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Des dizaines de pensées envahissaient son esprit et il ne savait pas par ou commencer. Il finit par se reprendre :

-« Pourquoi cette décision ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? »

Elle hésita durant un temps à lui donner les vrais raisons « A quoi bon ?! » se résigna t-elle intérieurement. Elle était persuadé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, pas même de l'amitié apparemment au vue des deniers évènements. Dans l'esprit cartésien et borné d'Oliver, ce qu'il avait fait était la meilleure stratégie pour mettre à terre son ennemi. Commencer à lui parler de respect et d'émotions, c'était rentrer dans un débat. Et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle voulait juste mettre un terme à cette situation et reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait mise entre parenthèse pendant plus de 2 ans pour cet homme, il était grand temps, qu'elle vive pour elle. Alors elle se décida à lui sortir l'argument qu'il ne pourrait contrecarrer et qui avorterait un éventuel débat :

-« J'en ai assez. Ce travail ne me convient pas. Je suis sortie major de ma promo au MIT, je te le rappelle. Mes profs me prédisaient un grand avenir, que j'allais être une personne à suivre, et au lieu de ça, je suis la secrétaire de Mr Oliver Queen. Mon job consiste à gérer ton emploi du temps, faire des photocopies et t'assister dans tes réunions. Je sais que ce job était une couverture pour couvrir le fait que nous passons nos nuits ensemble. Et part nos nuits ensemble j'entends les activités nocturnes que nous effectuons. Et mince, dit comme ça c'est encore pire. »

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se forçait à se taire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit apparaitre le sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant sur le visage d'Oliver. Il était temps qu'elle achève cette discussion avant que ses résolutions ne tombent à l'eau. Elle se reprit donc :

« Je ne suis pas heureuse Oliver. Je _**MERITE**_ mieux que ce que tu as à m'offrir.» Elle savait que cet argument allait blesser l'archer et qu'il ne chercherait pas à gratter davantage.

Oliver eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing qui le mit KO durant quelques minutes. En voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle racontait, et honnêtement il aurait préféré se prendre un vrai KO par Deadstroke que de vivre ce moment. Félicity, _**SA** _ Félicity, l'abandonnait. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle resterait à ses cotés.

« Si tu ne pars pas, je ne pars pas » il revoyait le regard confiant et déterminé de la jeune femme quand elle lui avait dit ces mots, le jour de l'Undertaking. C'est la confiance qu'elle avait posé en lui qui lui avait donné la force d'affronter l'inaffrontable.

« A quoi je ressemble ? » « A un héro. ». En pensait-elle seulement un mot ? se demanda t-il.

Une sensation étrange monta en lui. Une douleur qui ne pensait ne plus jamais ressentir grandissait dans son cœur et dans son âme. Une colère sourde gronda en lui :

-« Fais comme tu veux. » répondit il sèchement et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : « Ce ne sera pas difficile de te remplacer. »

Elle reçu cette phrase comme une gifle et ne trouva à répondre qu'un simple « Ok».

-« Ok » répéta t-il.

-« Parfait. » Dit elle en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et tout à coup une autre question le tarauda. Il devait l'arrêter, il devait savoir. Il la rattrapa en l'empoignant par le poignet, ils ressentirent comme une décharge électrique. Ce contact les fit frémir tous les deux.

-« Concernant ta collaboration avec Arrow, je dois également prendre en compte ta démission ? » lança t-il perdu.

Elle redoutait qu'il lui pose cette question, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait tenté de sortir précipitamment du bureau. Oui, elle redoutait cette question, parce qu'elle-même n'avait pas la réponse. Elle releva la tête et se perdit dans le bleu océan de ses yeux. Ils étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, comme ravagé par une tempête. Elle eu l'impression qu'il lui parlait sans dire un mot. Et elle comprit qu'il redoutait sa réponse. Elle tenta donc de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible :

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne veux pas prendre cette décision dans la précipitation. J'aime participer à ce que nous faisons, aider à protéger des innocents, ça c'est une certitude. Ceux à quoi je n'ai pas la réponse, c'est de savoir si je suis toujours capable de travailler à ton contact. Quelque part en chemin j'ai fini par me perdre à travers toi et je n'ai jamais été du genre à me perdre dans un homme. » Sa voix était rempli d'émotion et elle sentait qu'elle devait en finir avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler. Elle en avait assez versé pour lui. « Il est temps que je me retrouve. » finit elle. Leurs regards étaient toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre. C'est Oliver qui mit fin à cette connexion. Une rage époustouflante l'animait, telle une tornade rasant tout sur son passage. Elle souhaiter se « retrouver » loin de lui, et bien soit :

-« Si ça peut te soulager et accélérer ta décision, l'équipe se portera bien mieux sans toi. Au moins on aura plus un boulet à protéger en permanence. La seule importance que tu avait, c'était au travers de tes talents d'informaticienne, mais pour ça aussi on peut te remplacer. Si je me souviens bien, Sara était plutôt douée. Il ya aussi Laurel, maintenant qu'elle est dans la confidence, elle pourra peut être prendre ta place. » lança t-il acide.

-« Je souhaiterais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré » cracha t-elle en s'arrachant à l'étreinte qu'il avait toujours sur son poignet. Elle se précipita dans le premier ascenseur. Elle devait sortir de cet endroit, elle étouffait. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. « Pas maintenant ! » se martelait elle. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiturer et conduit rapidement jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. Roy devait être à son ancien appart pour récupérer des affaires. « Tant mieux » pensa t-elle, elle avait besoin d'être seule, de craquer un bon coup. Elle se jeta sur son lit et toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent. Les larmes ravageaient son visage, Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer et finit par s'endormir épuisée.

Quand elle se réveilla il faisait nuit. Elle se sentait vidée, comme les derniers évènements lui avaient demandé d'investir toute son énergie. Elle sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle constata que Roy était passé puisque des cartons trônaient dans son salon. Il avait du ne pas oser la réveiller. Il avait du surement se rendre au bunker.

Elle décida de se faire servir un grands verre de vin rouge « rien de tel en temps difficiles » pensa t-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite à nouveau dans sa chambre et saisit son Ipod posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'assit confortablement sur son lit, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Elle décida d'écouter _**« Half Light » de Banners** ,_ elle lui avait toujours fait penser à sa relation compliquée avec Oliver et à l'esprit torturé de ce dernier. Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs quand soudainement son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle le saisit et fut surprise en voyant le nom affiché sur son écran. Elle répondit rapidement.

 **Haha! vous allez me détester^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre.**


	4. Un réveil inattendu

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Une suite un peu plus longue pour me faire pardonner de l'attente.**

 **Pour les prochains jours je ne pourrais pas poster tous les jours, désolée d'avance.**

 **Chapitre 4: Un réveil inattendu.**

Roy rentra épuisé à l'appartement qu'l partageait dorénavant avec Félicity. La soirée n'avait pourtant pas été mouvementée, comme la plupart de leurs nuits ces dernières semaines. La criminalité avait beaucoup diminuée grâce aux interventions d'Arrow et de sa Team. La plupart des criminels étaient soit incarcérés, soit ils avaient désertés la ville pour ne pas subir le même sort. Cette accalmie avait permis à l'équipe de reprendre plus sereinement le cours de leurs vies qu'ils avaient mis entre parenthèse suite aux manigances de Slade et son équipe dopé au Mirakuru. Diggle avait donc pu accompagner Lyla dans sa grossesse qui touchait bientôt à son terme. Ils allaient êtres des parents formidables, et leur amour redonner espoir à Roy qu'un jour, lui aussi, il y aurait le droit.

Oliver lui avait pu reprendre la direction de QC grâce à l'intervention de Walter. Il s'investissait dorénavant énormément dans son entreprise, il voulait rendre hommage au dernier héritage qu'il avait de ses parents.

Félicity quand à elle , était ravie de passer moins de temps au QG en compagnie d'Oliver. Elle s'était donc lancé dans toutes sortes d'activités pour occuper son esprit de la peine que lui avait infligé l'Archet. Elle avait ainsi commencé à prendre des cours de yoga, espérant ainsi canaliser le flot débordant de ses pensées. Le résultat étant que : « la zen attitude, très peu pour moi» annonça t-elle un soir à un Roy hilare, après lui avoir raconté qu'elle s'était endormi, suite à la nuit de surveillance au QG, alors qu'il avait été demandé aux élèves de méditer et de faire part du fruit de leur réflexion à la fin du cours. « La seule chose que j'ai pu partager avec eux c'est mes ronflements et de la bave sur le tapis de yoga, j'étais mortifiée quand ils m'ont réveillé ». Après cette tentative avortée, elle se mit ensuite à prendre des cours de guitare pour l'accompagner lorsqu'elle chantait. Elle évitait d'aborder le sujet par gène, mais elle avait un joli brin de voix qu'elle aimait pousser quand elle était seule chez elle. Seuls Diggle et Roy l'avait entendu un jour, à force qu'ils insistent pour qu'elle interprète un morceau. Ils avaient été agréablement surpris d'entendre un aussi jolie timbre de voix, elle était rayonnante, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Elle adorait la musique, presque autant que les ordinateurs et en temps normal elle se serait investit davantage. Mais malheureusement, chaque mot qu'elle écrivait et chaque note qu'elle chantait lui faisait irrémédiablement repenser à sa situation avec Oliver et le trou béant qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine. Elle proposa ensuite ses services de technicienne informatique pour réparer les ordinateurs des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Mais après avoir réparé l'ordinateur d'une collègue de travail et de sa voisine de palier, la demande se ralentit. Elle se mit donc ensuite à suivre des cours de poterie. C'est à ce moment là que Roy, que la situation amusée dans un premier temps, réalisa que son amie était entrain de perdre pied et cherchait à se relancer et à s'occuper par tous les moyens. Après avoir détruit 2 vases en terre cuite de rage car elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire prendre forme, elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Mais le fait d'avoir ratatiné l'argile avec ses poings l'avait soulagé en quelque sorte. Ne voulant pas encore s'inscrire dans un énième club d'activités, elle demanda à Roy de l'entrainer. C'est ainsi que ces deux dernières semaines il l'entrainait en secret des autres. Et il devait avouer qu'elle apprenait vite.

Roy était le seul qui était ennuyé de ce manque d'activité dans les rues. En dehors des activités nocturnes sa vie était bien peu remplie, surtout après le grand vide qu'avait laissé Théa en le quittant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille et son seul entourage proche, actuellement, s'étayait de Sinn et Félicity. Protéger la ville donnait un sens à sa vie, le faisait avancer et grandir, il adorait ça. Et cerise sur le gâteau, lorsqu'il enfilait son costume il ressentait moins la douleur dévorante au fond de son cœur. Et c'est un peu égoïstement, il devait l'admettre, qu'il espérait qu'il y est de nouveau un peu d'action dans les rues de Starling.

Malheureusement cette nuit avaient ressemblées aux autres, et ils étaient donc restés au QG pour s'entraîner. Il avait cependant hâte de rejoindre son lit, car son corps était douloureux. Oliver n'avait pas retenu ses coups ce soir, bien au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Roy n'avait rien dit car il se doutait que cela avait un lien avec sa conversation avec Félicity plus tôt dans la journée et que c'était sa manière lui de gérer ses émotions. Vu les pleures qu'il avait entendu émanant de la chambre de sa colocataire plus tôt dans la journée, il se doutait déjà que les choses avaient mal tournées. Et le fait que l'Archet n'avait posé aucune question sur l'absence de l'IT Girl ainsi que son comportement à l'entraînement n'avait fait que le confirmer ses doutes. A l'heure qu'il est Oliver devait d'ailleurs toujours taper avec force contre sa planche de Wing Chun, à moins que Diggle, qui était resté, ait réussi à trouver les mots pour le raisonner et l'apaiser. Mais connaissant l'entêtement d'Oliver ainsi que sa fâcheuse tendance à se retrancher et à construire un mur intérieur entre lui et ses émotions, surtout quand elles concernaient sa jolie informaticienne, il y croyait peu.

Arrivée dans l'appartement, il y découvrit une Félicity, à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait laissé cet après midi. On aurait dit un tourbillon d'énergie, elle s'agitait dans toutes les pièces et ne remarqua pas la présence de son ami tant elle était occupé à préparer ses valises. Ce départ précipité intrigua son ami qui lui demanda un peu hésitant ce qu'elle faisait et ou elle comptait aller. Remarquant enfin sa présence, elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa course folle : « Cisco m'a appelé ce soir. Barry est réveillé. J'ai pris un billet, je pars pour Central City dans 2h » énonça t'elle rapidement, et recommença à s'agiter pour préparer ses affaires. Roy la regardait perplexe, il devait déjà assimiler que Barry était sortit du coma. Il avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais après 9 mois plongé dans ce sommeil artificiel, il ne croyait peu aux chances du jeunes homme de se réveillait un jour. Bien sure il ne l'aurait jamais dit à son amie, qui s'accrochait toujours à l'idée qu'il sorte du coma. Puis une fois l'information digéré, il pensa au fait qu'il allait se retrouver seul que ce soit dans l'appartement, au QG ou dans sa vie tout simplement. Diggle étant souvent auprès de sa femme, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver coincer avec Oliver et sa mauvaise humeur, surtout qu'elle n'allait pas s'arranger quand il allait apprendre pour le départ de Félicity pour Central City afin d'y rejoindre Barry. Il tressaillit en pensant à la réaction de l'Archer. Non décidemment il ne souhaitait pas rester dans les parages. Et puis il devait avouer que l'idée de changer d'air quelques jours et découvrir une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas le tentait, cela allait lui permettre de lui changer les idées. C'est donc décidé qu'il annonça à Félicity : « Je viens avec toi. »

Le jeune informaticienne hésita un instant, puis voyant le regard résolu de son ami, elle se dit que ce voyage leur ferait du bien à tout les deux.

-« Ok » abdiqua-t-elle. « Par contre je dois t'avertir. Cisco m'a dit que certaines choses avaient changées et que ce n'était plus le même Barry que nous avons connu. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus ».

-« Raison de plus pour que tu n'y aille pas seule » répondit t il fière de sa répartie.

-« Vas vite préparer tes affaires pendant que je te réserve un billet. » Dicta t-elle.

Une heure et demie plus tard ils étaient dans le train qui devait les conduire à leur destination. Félicity était tendue et impatience, Roy l'avait remarqué car tout le long du chemin et n'avait cessé de le rabrouer pour lui dire de ce dépêcher Une fois installé dans leurs sièges, le jeune homme en profita pour envoyer un SMS à ses coéquipiers pour les avertir de leur absence. C'est donc un message commun qu'il rédigea :

 _ **« Félicity vient d'apprendre que Barry était sorti du coma. Nous nous rendons donc à Central City. Je ne sais pas quand nous rentrons. Tout dépend de Félicity. Je vous avertirais de notre retour. »**_

Il grimaça à nouveau en imaginant la tête d'Oliver en découvrant le message et il avait bien raison.

De l'autre coté de la ville, l'Archer était toujours entrain de se défouler sur sa planche d'entraînement, comme l'avait justement imaginé Roy. Diggle était rentré, épuisé de ne pouvoir faire entendre raison à Oliver. Celui-ci refusait pratiquement de l'écouter. Il savait que son ami avait raison, du moins en partie. Il était vrai qu'il avait été trop loin avec l'informaticienne. Il s'en voulait. Mais par contre il n'était pas d'accord sur les autres choses qu'on lui reprochait. Pour lui, ses agissements avec Félicity, afin de tromper Slade, avait été certes risqué et indélicat mais après tout elle était sa partenaire et il se devait de partager les risques, comme une équipe, pour triompher. Il ne comprenait donc pas la réaction, qu'il trouvait excessive, de cette dernière. De plus cela l'enrageait que tous ses coéquipiers lui parle de cette situation, sauf le personne concernait. Même Sara qu'il avait contactée récemment, pour lui parler de la situation qui commençait à le peser sérieusement, l'avait rabroué en lui demandant de tout faire pour se faire pardonner de l'informaticienne. Elle avait ajouté que sinon elle viendrait lui botter les fesses et avait ajouté plus sérieusement _«Nous ne somme pas nos masques, et nous avons besoin dans notre vie de personnes qui n'en porte pas. Des êtres qui réveille la lumière qui sommeille en nous.»_ Cela caractérisait bien Félicity pour l'Archet.

Son esprit était assaillit de souvenirs de leurs précédentes conversations. Il se revoyait plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux et lui dire _« Tu n'es pas mon employé, tu es ma partenaire »_. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui toucher le bras, car il devait se l'avouer, il était incapable de ne pas établir un contact un physique avec elle, c'était naturelle, instinctif. Ce n'était pas le cas avec les autres femmes qu'il avait côtoyé, même Laurel et Sara qui le connaissait depuis toujours. Il y avait toujours cette distance qu'il s'imposait presque, même avant l'île, mais avec Félicity c'était différent. C'etait comme si avec un seul mot, un seul geste, un seul regard et un sourire elle avait balayé toutes ses résolutions. Il se sentait mis à nu face à la jeune femme et parfois cette sensation le dérangeait, son égo ne l'acceptant pas, par fierté. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Des fois il se disait qu'elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Mieux que son propre sang.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le saisit rapidement en pensant lire un SMS de Dig tentant une nouvelle fois de le raisonner. Il fut surpris de voir que le message était de Roy et regretta de l'avoir ouvert quand il en lu le contenu. Il balança avec rage son téléphone contre le mur qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Certes c'était une bonne chose que Barry soit réveillé, après tout, c'était un gentil garçon et il ne lui avait rien fait personnellement, « a part avoir eu des vue sur Félicity »songea t-il possessivement. Non, ce qu'il l'enrageait le plus c'était la décision précipitée de l'informaticienne de se rendre au chevet de Barry. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle qui était si réfléchit d'habitude, elle se précipitait maintenant en pleine nuit, dans une autre ville, pour voir un autre homme que lui. Un sentiment dévorant de jalousie gronda en lui. « Elle lui appartenait ! ». Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. « C'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait croire ! » cracha t-il. Il la revoyait assise sur le tabouret du QG à moitié droguée par le médicament que lui avait donné Diggle après qu'elle se soit faite tiré dessus. « J'étais habitué à être la seule pour toi » Il avait été surpris dans un premier temps, puis il avait ensuite compris où elle voulait en venir et avait été attendrit par ses babillages. Oui, elle avait raison, elle était la seule pour lui. Il la revoyait s'appuyer sur sa main en poussant un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Et maintenant elle allait rejoindre un autre homme et il ne savait même quand elle serait de retour. Une colère sourde le consumait et il se mit à frapper sans relâche la planche d'entraînement jusqu' à se faire saigner les mains, mais il s'en fichait. Rien ne pouvait atténuer sa colère. La seule personne qui aurait pu y arriver était en route pour Central City. Des jours bien sombres et orageux s'annonçaient donc pour Oliver.

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitres. Merci de me laisser pleins de commentaires, ça m'aide à créer cette story. Bisous**


End file.
